Ive Fallen In Love With The Same Woman Three Times
by rjjg14
Summary: I think the title says it all. :D  With some mentions of Mike/Tina pairing... Future Fic! :D Please R&R! :D
1. You Are My First Romance

**AN:** So I think it's been some time since I last wrote a fic...And this one suddenly came into my mind. I hope that you guys will like this. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Glee. I wish I owned it, but no. :((

**

* * *

**

From the very first time I saw a lovely maiden named Tina Cohen-Chang on the first day of my freshman year in McKinley High, I knew that she was the one for me. From the very first time I saw her, there was this strange attraction that I felt towards this girl.

Our first meeting was a bit awkward though, I was in the middle of the cafeteria during lunch time, and there was no vacant table in the room. But there, I saw this girl, sitting alone in the corner while eating her lunch. She was dressed in black and neon blue streaks of highlights stood out from her dark shiny hair. Since there was no vacant table left, I decided to ask her if I could sit with her. And she was kind enough to let me.

"My name's T-T-Tina. Wh-wh-what's yours?" She asked me shyly.

"My name's Artie. Artie Abrams." I said while I took a bite from my ham and egg sandwich. I noticed that she was a bit nervous upon introducing herself to me and she stutters. I find it, interesting. Like we have something in common... "Hey, nice gloves." I grinned.

"Uh, t-t-thanks." She smiled.

"What's your next class?" I asked.

"Uhm," she looked in her planner. "Literature."

"Really? What room?"

"119?" She looked in her planner again. "Yup, 119."

"Cool! We're classmates!" I laughed.

"Re-really? C-c-cool." She smiled again.

I got to know more about her after that. I found out that she's an only child and she loves garlic 'n cheese pizza, just like me. After the bell rang, she insisted to wheel me to our next class. And since then, we became best friends. We always meet up at the cafeteria during lunch time and we'll go to Literature class together. When we've reached sophomore year, I've convinced her to audition in glee club with me. And luckily, we've passed the auditions.

I thought I knew everything about her, until she admitted that she'd been faking her stutter when we went out on out first "official" date. Though she apologized to me, at that moment, I felt like I was betrayed by the girl I _**like**_. How could she lie to me? After all that we've been through? After that _kiss_? How? I thought that we had something in common, but I guess my thoughts were wrong. So I just "walked" out and left her standing there in the hallway.

The next day, she approached me in the cafeteria during lunch time. She apologized again, I accepted her apology, but I still haven't forgiven her. There was still pain in my heart, but yet, I couldn't stand a day without talking to _her._ I feel so incomplete without _her_.

It took me months to forgive her after the stuttergate. But when I said that I've forgiven her, I made some conditions that Tina didn't like, which resulted to another misunderstanding. That afternoon when Mr. Schue and us boys were in the choir room for our rehearsal, I've realized my mistake. I immediately apologized to Tina in the choir room after our rehearsal, and she forgave me. And there, we shared our second kiss.

Our relationship had been somewhat stable after that. We both learned to be more mature. Sure there were times that we have some misunderstandings again, but we easily resolved it. But our worse argument happened over the summer that year, which lead to our break-up. I had been crying for weeks and I felt like I was dying, since I was the reason for our break-up. I've been a terrible boyfriend to her. _This is my entire fault._ I spent the rest of the summer in California with my aunts just to keep me distracted with all of the break-up drama. But when I came back to Lima, something just made me more miserable that ever before. I found out that while I was gone, Tina started dating Mike Chang. I have no right to be jealous since we're not together anymore. But still, it really hurts my feelings since I still love her.

When junior year started, I felt like something was missing. Wheeling through the hallways of McKinley High, alone, I felt so incomplete. Especially when I saw them walking hand in hand, smiling and giggling at each other, seeing the looks on their faces really breaks my heart. I want her. I want her back to me.

Everyone noticed how much I've changed over the summer, especially my fellow glee clubbers. They've noticed that I've gained a few pounds, and my mood swings came more often.

"Artie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn asked me one time.

"Sure," I smiled. "What can I help you, dude?"

"Can you help me with my math homework? I really don't know what to do." He laughed.

While I was tutoring Finn, I suddenly thought if I could ask him some ideas on how to win Tina back just like what he did to Rachel last year.

"Finn, can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure," he answered.

"C-can you help me, I mean, do you have suggestions on how to win your girl back? Like, you know, like what you did to Rachel before..." I said.

"Wait, do you want me to help you win Tina back?" He seemed to volunteer.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind." He smiled.

"Wow thanks, man." I grinned.

"Not a problem," he smiled. "You know, I kinda feel sorry for you. I know how it feels to lose the girl you love. It really sucks."

"You bet." I chuckled.

So with Finn's help, we've made a plan to win her back. He said that I should start being friends again with her, since we haven't talked to each other since our break-up. But little did I know, he talked to Mr. Schue to give us a duet for sectionals. I was so shocked when I found out that, so did Tina.

"Uhm, Hi," I said. It was the first time we started rehearsing. Everyone was gone and it was only me and her who were left in the choir room. She sat on the piano chair, while I was sitting in my wheelchair. It was just plain awkward talking to her. Much MORE awkward from the first time we've met. "So..."

"Artie," she looked at me. "Artie, I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"Sorry for everything. I know that I've caused you pain. But can we still be friends again? I..." her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I miss you." Then I noticed that tears were forming from her eyes.

"Tee, I mean, Tina, why are you crying?" I inquired.

"Huh? Oh," she wiped immediately the tears, "Nothing."

"No, Tina, you have a problem. I can feel it. Tell me. I'm still your best friend, right?"

"Artie, I don't think I should tell you this..." She whimpered.

"But Tina, I'm concerned. I want to know." I said.

"Well, to be honest..."

"What?"

"Since school started, Mike and I always keep fighting. And..." She complained.

"Well, Tina, if you don't mind, may I ask you something?"

"Sure," she answered.

"Do you _love_ him?" She didn't answer my question. Instead, she started weeping in front of me. I hugged her and said, "Tina, I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that to you." I whispered. And I didn't notice that I was also starting to cry.

She escaped from my hug then she stared at me, "I know." She said as she wiped my tears.

"Tina, do you still love me?" I asked.

"Yes, very much," She whispered.

"But how about Mike? Do you love him?"

"Yes, I love him, but as a friend. I thought he could replace you here," she putted her hand in her chest. "But I guess I was wrong." She leaned over to me and she pressed her lips against mine.

"But how about Mike?" I asked her after I broke off our kiss.

"We...we broke up. Yesterday." She smiled. "Actually, he was the one who dumped me. Well not actually dumped, he said he wanted me to be happy. And I'm happy..._when I'm with you,_ Artie. He said that he noticed that I've been acting not like myself since school started. He noticed that I've been staring at you every time we have glee practice, and that's the reason why we always fight. He'd been jealous. And I think he got tired of our fights so he called it quits. But...don't worry, we're still friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said as I adjusted my glasses.

"Don't be. Aren't you happy?" She asked.

"Well, to be honest, yes I am happy. But still..." I chuckled. "So does this mean, you and I are okay now?"

She leaned over again and kissed me. "Yes." She smiled.

"I love you, Tee." I smiled.

"I love you too, Artie."

* * *

If I'll get two/three reviews by midnight, I'll post the second chapter tomorrow. :D

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE :D**


	2. When Two Become One Or Sometimes Two

**AN:** Oh dear, I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating this sooner. OMG. I'm **REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY** sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me. :(( And I hope you'd still read this one and the last chapter. :)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own glee. And I don't own St. Luke's. :))

* * *

Tina and I have been married for over a year now. And of all the years that we've been together, I guess our first wedding anniversary was the most memorable day of my life...so far.

"Artie? Artie?" Tina said as she went inside our house. The lights were off so it was pitch-black when she entered the living room when she came home from work.

"I'm right here!" I shouted from the dining room. There, I've prepared a candle-light dinner for just the two of us.

"Art-" she stopped when she saw me.

"Happy anniversary, babe." I greeted her.

"I-I thought you forgot our anniversary." She got teary-eyed when she saw me dressed in my favorite polo shirt and slacks along with my signature suspenders.

"Hey, do you think I'm like that?" I smirked.

"No! No!" She laughed. "I'm impressed. It really looks...lovely. Happy anniversary, babe." She leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"Mind if I take your coat, madam?"

"Sure thing. Thank you." She smiled as she handed off to me her coat.

"God, it was really cold outside!" she complained as she took her seat while I putted her coat in the living room. "Hey, what's for dinner?" She asked.

"Your favorite," I answered her while I rolled myself to the dining room, "Chicken Parmesan."

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "But are you sure you didn't burned the chicken this time, chef?" she laughed.

"Hey, I didn't mean to do that the last time I cooked." I protested. "Hey, would you mind getting the utensils while I prepare the food?"

"Sure," She smiled.

Then after preparing our dinner, we started eating. "Mmm, this one's good." She laughed as she took a bite from her chicken. "Good thing it's not burnt again." She continued to laugh.

"Hey, don't talk while your mouth is full, young lady." I mocked her.

"Okay, daddy," She giggled. "Hey, did you remember our first day in college? You know, like our first time out of Lima?"

"With Kurt and Mercedes? Of course," I laughed. "I can never forget that. I couldn't imagine college without those two. Ahh, I feel so happy for the both of them. Making their own name and having their own boutique, I'm really proud of them."

Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and I went to New York for college and the four of us decided to stick up together through college and rented a small apartment in the Big Apple. Kurt and Mercedes went to Parsons, Tina went to Julliard. And as for me, I got to Tisch to study Film.

We're all lucky because the four of us got scholarships in our own schools. She was really shocked when she received her letter from Julliard, but I wasn't, because I always knew that she'll make it there. And all of us in glee club were really happy for her, even Rachel. Rachel also got the scholarship to Julliard too, but she chose to go to UCLA with Finn. _Not "Rachel Berry"?_ I know. That's what we thought also. But hey, the girl was in love.

"And don't forget Rachel too." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, Rachel, have you heard the news about her?"

"What news?" She tilted her head.

"She got the lead for 'Spring Awakening' on Broadway. Finn told me that when we've chatted on Facebook last time. And he said that they're now engaged."

"Really? That's great! Finally, after all these years," She laughed. "Oh Artie, I remembered the time when you proposed to me..."

"You still remember that?" I chuckled.

"Why would I ever forget that? That was the most unforgettable moment of my life...aside from our wedding, of course." She blushed.

"I was the luckiest man on earth when you married me." I said seriously.

"Ha ha, funny," She blushed as she cringed her nose.

"No, seriously, I'm not kidding." My cheeks turned red while I adjusted my glasses.

"Well I'm also the luckiest woman on earth too." She smiled.

"You know, I couldn't imagine my life without you. I thought I was gonna lose you..."

College had been tough for the two of us, especially on our relationship. Stress, pressure, studies. All of those were the reasons why we decided to cool things off for a while on our sophomore year. She moved out of our apartment and the next thing I knew was she was dating a guy named Stephen a few days after. I thought that she only needed space that's why she wanted a cool off and moved out. And when she visits Mercedes and Kurt, she brings that guy along with her. _The nerve of that guy._ The four of them would go out for dinner every Friday night and they even invited me to come with them sometimes, but I refused their offer. After that, they've noticed that I was really jealous of that Stephen guy. A few weeks had passed, and it turns out that, that Stephen guy was one of Kurt and Mercedes' gay friends in Parsons. And Tina just wanted to make me jealous.

"To Stephen?" She snorted. "Artie, you know that..."

"I know," I laughed. "But you know, I really thought I was going to lose you. Tina, I'm afraid of losing you." I gazed into her eyes.

"Me too," She blushed. "Hey, did you know that Matt and Mercedes are going to get married next month? We're invited and she made me one of her bridesmaids! Hmm, I smell a 'New Directions' Reunion!" she laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed too. "Matt told me that last week."

"How come you got to know everything first before I do? Not fair." She crossed her arms.

"Facebook." I smirked.

"Gah, you're lucky, you're not that much busy on your job." She complained.

"Hey, being an editor can be tough too!" I stuck out my tongue.

"Sometimes I wonder, I graduated Theater, and yet, my job is a writer... I sometimes don't get the connection between those two." She laughed.

"They're kinda related to each other, Tee." I said.

"Oh," she laughed.

"You're so random." I chuckled.

"I know, right?" she laughed again. "Hey, finish your meal, mister. I'm almost done with mine."

"Okay mommy." I giggled.

Then after we've both finished eating and washed the dishes, we both went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked me as she took off her shoes and snuggled on my side.

"I guess I think its gift giving time," I smiled.

I took a small box out of my pocket. Inside the box is my gift for her, an antique locket with our initials engraved. And inside that locket, I placed a picture of us on our wedding day.

"Babe, I want to give this to you. Happy anniversary," I smiled when I handed her my gift.

She sat up and asked, "What's this?"

"Just open it."

When she opened my gift, she got shocked and teary-eyed. "Oh Artie, it's so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Just as beautiful as my wife," I said.

"You silly," She giggled as she poked me on my side, "Thank you, babe. I really love this day, the dinner, the gift...I couldn't ask for more. Thank you." She hugged me and gave me a peck on the lips. "I think it's my turn to give my present."

"About time!" I laughed.

"Well," she took her bag, "wait, I'm finding my gift to you." She said as she searched her bag, "Ah! Here it is, happy anniversary babe."

She handed me an envelope. At first I thought it was just a letter, but I could touch something in there. When I opened it, there was a plastic strip with two lines in it and a letter. Well at first I thought it was a simple letter that she wrote, but when I've read it, it was the result of her laboratory test. And it says that she was positive.

"Happy anniversary, dad." She smiled with tears in her eyes. _God, why does my wife have to be so emotional? But I'm not complaining though, because that's one of the reasons why I really love her._

"Dad?" I thought that I just heard her wrong.

"Yeah. You're going to be a dad, Artie. I'm eight weeks pregnant." She smiled.

"Really? That's great!" I hugged her. "Oh Tee..."

Now it's been seven months since that day and she could give birth to Baby Abrams any minute now. Until now, I still can't believe that I'm going to be a father already. On the first few months of her pregnancy, she always bugged me with her mood swings. But now, I got used to it already. Her body grew big on the past seven months, because of her cravings. But for me, she's still the most sexiest woman in the world even though she got a bit _fat._

We went to Dr. Quinn Puckerman, Tina's obstetrician, regularly to check if the baby's doing fine. Yes, she graduated Med School and got her licence last year. And yes, she married Noah Puckerman, and Shelby gave Beth back to them before she died also on the same year. So now, their family is now complete. We never checked the gender of our baby, even though Quinn insisted to do it for free since we're friends. We wanted that to be a surprise when she gives birth.

"Babe...Babe..." She said as she shooked my body, trying to wake me up in the middle of the night. "Babe, wake up! Art-oh god! Oh my god! Ooouch!" She groaned. I woke up immediately when I heard that.

"Tee," I yawned while I turned on the lamp so I could see her. "What's wrong?"

"My-my water just broke." She panted. Then I started to panic, I immediately got my phone and called Puck to tell Quinn that Tina's water just broke. After that, I transferred immediately to my chair, got Tina's stuffs with me then we headed straight to my van.

Tina kept on wheezing and groaning while her contractions continued while we were on our way to the hospital. We were almost there until, there was a traffic jam. "Aaah, Artie!" She shouted as she gripped my hand. "The baby's gonna come out! Aaaah!" she groaned. Then I suddenly noticed that there was blood already flowing down from her thighs. I reached out for my phone and dialled Quinn, and she instructed me on what to do. And as soon as she hung up, the traffic jam eased.

As soon as we've reached St. Luke's Medical Center, her contractions became longer and frequent. It was too late to have an epidural, so she was rushed immediately to the delivery room after she changed her clothes to a hospital gown.

When we got to the delivery room, I immediately parked my chair next to her bed. Then I rubbed her back each time she pushed. And every time she does that, she squeezes my other hand tight and swears along with my name. Like, "Goddamnit, Artie! This is all your fault! AAARRGGH!" And she squeezes my hand so tightly, I could almost hear my bones break. When Quinn said that Tina's completely dilated, I was a bit relieved because I know her pain was almost through. And she said that if Tina could give everything she's got left on her next contraction, the baby will come out.

After a few minutes, another contraction came. This means, Tina's got to push hard. Her grip on my hand became tighter than before. And this time, I think my bones are now completely crushed.

"ARTHUR BENJAMIN ABRAMS! I'll never let you fuck me again! NEVER! AAAARRRGH!" She screamed.

"Oh! Oh! Here it comes!" Quinn said. Tina pushed again harder for the last time. "There you go...hi little one." She suddenly raised a gooey purple-slimed, baby with its umbilical cord still attached. A boy. My baby is a boy. When I saw him, I couldn't help but to cry with tears of joy. Tina sighed with relief and a faint smile appeared as she saw our baby.

"Hey Art, you want to cut it?" Quinn asked. I just shooked my head, I'm a bit nervous, I might hurt the baby.

Then after she had cut the umbilical cord, Tina suddenly gripped my hand again. Another contraction just came.

"Uh, Tina, I think you have to push again. I think you're having twins." Quinn said.

Oh my god, TWINS? We're going to have twins? Wow.

"Okay Tina, the head's almost out. Keep pushing, you can do it!" Quinn encouraged her.

"Damn you, Artie! AAAARRRGH!" She screamed as sweat was drenching all over her body.

After a few minutes of agony and of gruelling pain, our baby girl came out.

"Tina, you did it. Again." I smiled at her.

"I don't want to undergo labor again." She laughed faintly. "Artie, can I sleep for a while? I'm so exhausted." She yawned.

After that, she was taken to her room so that she could rest. While Tina was sleeping in her room, Quinn, Puck and I are having a chit-chat outside.

"I never expected Tina to swear like that!" Quinn chuckled while sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, I could hear her scream outside." Puck snorted. "I remember also the day when Quinn gave birth too."

"But I didn't swore like that, Noah." She said.

"Quinn, do you think she's _mad_ at me?" I asked her.

"No!" She laughed. "You know Artie, giving birth is really painful, especially when it's twins. You want to try?" She continued to laugh. "By the way, do you have names for your twins?"

"We still haven't talked about that yet..." I said as I took a sip from my coffee.

"Hey, Tina's awake!" Puck said when he checked Tina on the window.

"Oh, good." I smiled. "I'll go inside to check her."

"Yeah, you go ahead first, I have to go to the nursery to pick up the twins." She smiled. "Hun, wanna come with me?"

"Okay, thank you Quinn." I smiled.

"I think I'll just stay here with Artie and Tina, I'm too tired to walk." Puck yawned.

"Okay," she smiled sweetly as she went off to the nursery.

"Dude, aren't you sleepy yet?" He asked as he wheeled my inside Tina's room.

"All of that caffeine and the adrenaline are keeping me awake." I laughed.

"Artie! Puck!" Tina smiled when she saw us.

" 'Sup Tina." Puck nodded. "Hey, can I sleep on your couch? I'm so sleepy." Puck yawned.

"Sure." We both agreed.

"So, how're you feeling right now?" I asked her as I parked my chair next to her bed.

"I'm still exhausted, but I feel much better than a while ago." She smiled. "Where are our babies, Artie?"

"Quinn went to the nursery to get them." I smiled. "Babe, I just wonder, what-"

Then someone knocked on the door, it was Quinn. When she came in with our twins and handed them to us, I couldn't explain the joy that Tina and I had.

"Oh Artie, look, they got your blue eyes." She smiled.

"And they got your dimples." I smiled too. "Hey, what do you want to name them by the way?"

"I want call our baby girl, Mary Roselle. And our baby boy, Christopher Kevin, is that okay with you or do you have other names in mind?"

"No, that's cute. I love it." I smiled.

"And oh, Artie, look!" Mary Roselle yawned. "Aww, she's so cute." Tina giggled.

"Just like her mom," I said as I gazed into her eyes, "Tee, you know, I've never felt so complete in my life." My eyes started to tear up again. "Thank you. Thank you for giving me such wonderful twins. Thank you for being the mother of my children."

"Thank you too, Artie. And, I'm sorry for saying rude words to you a while ago." She bit her lip.

"Oh its okay babe, I understand." I smiled. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

Okay, I just want to give a shout out to **TheNewMissNoOne** and **eeedddaaa! **I miss you! :D

And oh, **please** don't forget to review! I PROMISE, I'll post the next chapter by the end of the week.


End file.
